


Frozen: Dawn and Death

by SingingFlames



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingFlames/pseuds/SingingFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the city of Arendelle celebrates Spring's arrival, one citizen bids farewell to some friends. No Pairings. No OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen: Dawn and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Note: This is for the Literature Civil War (Prose Team) on DeviantArt. The prompt was to describe the death of winter, hence half of the title. After playing with numerous ideas, one character stood out time and time again who'd be most affected by the 'death of winter': Olaf, the snowman from Frozen. Since it's a Disney fic, I felt a need to include a Disney Easter Egg from another film. See if you can find the Hunchback Easter Egg.

Arendelle burst with sound and colors. Bards carried many a lively tune, while citizens, bundled up in warm cloaks, danced and whirled, ate and sang the evening away. Flags – in vivid shades of blue, green and yellow – adorned eaves and buttresses, snapping in the wind. Children ran through the streets, waving streamers of all colors. A giant maypole dominated the town square. After the feast, the townsfolk spun around the pole, weaving its ribbons together.

The Spring's Dawn Festival wore well into the night.

After the last song left tired lips, after the last dance was done, after the last child ran laughing through the square, an exhausted, if fulfilled, silence fell over Arendelle. 

One figure strolled down the streets, humming to himself, a snowstorm twirling above his head.

In any other city, or even a handful of years prior to this, Olaf would have brought screams of terror and accusations of witchcraft echoing throughout the town. Now, the few guards who saw the rotund snowman waved and continued their business.

Olaf halted and waved at the eave over his head.

“Hey, guys! How are … Where's Little Sophia?”

Above him, four icicles clung to the building. A droplet – diamond clear and glittering in the moonlight – fell from the largest icicle. Olaf reached forward and caught the water before it struck the snow-covered ground. He let it trickle across his wooden hand, his eyes following its path until it fell again. There, on the ground, lay another, smaller icicle.

“Little Sophia! There you are!” Olaf scooped the tiny shard up. It was slick with melted water. “You're okay. I've got you. Everything's fine.” He brought it into his personal snowstorm. He glanced between the icicle and the overhang far above. “It'll be okay.”

Olaf patted it. “Let's go for a walk, alright? Hey! You can see the town. Won't that be fun?” He waved to the other icicles.

Clutching the small icicle, Olaf waddled away. He chatted incessantly, pointing out landmarks and introducing it to the ice sculpture, Sir Percival IV. He paused. “Little Sophia? I … I can't put you back up with the triplets or Big Marie.” He hugged it. “You're going on a journey. I don't know when, but soon. The others, they have to stay, for now, at least. But you'll see them again. It won't be long.” He pointed to Arendelle's docks. “You'll all meet down there, in the sea. And you'll meet all the others that you've never seen. You'll see Sirs Percival the First, Second and Third. And you can all be friends. Forever. And, one day,” he smiled down on it, “I'll join you.”

He toddled back to the overhang. With infinite care, he placed Little Sofia on a snow pile underneath the other four. He patted the snow around it, securing it. “I have to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow.”

Spring was here and he had many more friends to check on.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the Hunchback of Notre Dame Easter Egg? Last chance to go back and look for it... No? Okay, it's the name of the icicles. They were the names of the bells in Hunchback: Little Sophia, the triplets (Jean Marie, Ann Marie and Louise Marie), and Big Marie.


End file.
